A Puckerman Tale
by Josephine Kaitlin
Summary: Matt Puckerman had everything. A good home, a scholarship with one of the top boarding schools in the state, and good friends. Then his Aunt made a decision that would change everything...
1. Chapter 1

_It was a cool, crisp day in September the first time I stood in front of that school. In that first instant I knew everything was about to change. All of a sudden I wasn't one of a few hundred kids fighting for a scholarship for one of the top boarding schools in the state; I was just one of thousands fighting for a quality education in a public school._

_William McKinley High School, I was scared to see what they had in store for me here._  
_Over the next few days I struggled to find my niche. It was a much bigger school than I was used to. Aunt Cora thought it would be a good idea for me to get some exposure to culture. What she didn't realize was the Hell she was about to put me through._

_I could've taken the easy route. I could have told the jocks that threw me against the lockers who I was. They probably would've respected me and showed me the way. But I refused. I would find my own way in this school._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" a bubbly female voice called, "Who are you?"

I turned to see a pretty blonde in a Cheerios outfit. She looked like she was a few years older than me. I thought she looked vaguely familiar when I realized I knew her. It was Brittany S. Pierce.

I panicked for a second. If I told her who I was…

"I'm Matt," I replied, "I'm a freshman."

Brittany looked at me for a minute, "So does that mean you smell good?" she inquired with a slightly confused look.

"Um sure," I replied, brushing past her.

She called, "'Bye, Matt!" and continued toward the auditorium. I figured the New Directions must be performing so I followed her.

When I got there the band was rocking out to "Chasing the Sun" by The Wanted and the glee club was there singing. I must admit it was an impressive sight.

_Oh no. I'm singing. Oh god, wait Brittany what are you doing? No Brit I don't want to go on stage I really don't. Crap…hey. This is awesome!_


	3. Chapter 3

The following Monday I was invited to join New Directions. I (to my despair) heard myself accept.

When I walked in my first glee club meeting I was terrified. I hardly ever sing and never in front of people. Besides I was probably going to be the only member ever in my particular position.

"Hi I'm Matt," I introduced myself awkwardly.

"Do you have a last name Matt?" asked the constantly smiling glee club advisor.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "Yeah, I do," I said softly, "Its Puckerman. My name is Matt Puckerman."

Artie shook his head in obvious disbelief, "Puckerman. Like Noah? What is Puck your brother?"

_It was strange he jumped to that conclusion so fast. I mean Noah and I look alike but not that closely._

When I nodded he looked at me and told me to shut up.

"Artie!" proclaimed Tina who was sitting next to him.

"It's okay Tina," I muttered embarrassedly, "It's not something Noah talks about."

"Why?" asked that Irish kid whose name Noah could never remember.

"I live with our aunt and went to a boarding school in middle school. We never talked much." I replied.

"Well we're happy to have you Matt. Welcome to the New Directions." said Schuester clapping a few times and then gestured to the chairs in front of him, smiling once again.

I nodded then went and sat next to Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well now that we have sorted that out on to the next matter of business." Mr. Schue said, "Rachel and Finn are gone, which means you guys will be voting for any seniors who want to be new captains. Let me know by tomorrow if you would like to apply and voting will be held at the end of the week."

Immediately there's uproar. The juniors are wondering why they can't apply for captaincy, Brittany is jabbering about campaign posters, Blaine is trying to figure out if Ms. Pillsbury will be counting the votes as a trusted outsider. Me? I'm just sitting there trying desperately to disappear.

"All right," Schue proclaims, "Juniors, while I agree with your claims you have to remember you aren't as seasoned as the seniors, and yes," He added quickly, "Even Blaine can apply because though he's only been in the New Directions for a year he has previous experience."

The bell rang after that and (a bit relieved) I stood to exit the class. As I was leaving Mr. Schue grabbed my arm.

"How is your brother Matt?" he asked his usual smile fading from his face.

I bit my lip wondering if I should lie, "He's good," I said carefully, "He said he'd try to visit next month."

Mr. Schue nodded and said some happy words I didn't hear. I nodded and left hoping he hadn't asked me a question.

_That's great Matthew, just great. You've only been here for a week and you're already lying for your brother. He'd kill me if I told Shuester what was really going on. The famous Noah Puckerman, living with his mother and trying desperately to get through community college so he'll have something other than a criminal record to bring to California with him._

I was so distracted I didn't even notice the girl headed towards me in the hall.

**Crash!**

Our books went flying as she tripped and fell into my chest. Rushed, she scrambled around picking up her books muttering apologies and mumblings about being late to math.

_Public school sucks._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the choir room was buzzing. Blaine, Brittany, Sam and Tina all were aiming to be the next male and female lead. The "teams" were Brit and Sam and Tina and Blaine.

"I reckon Blaine and Tina have it." Rory commented. "I mean they're two of the best singers in the club and they're both very smart."

The underclassmen had met at the Lima Bean to discuss the pros and cons of each team.

"And besides Tina's been waiting for this opportunity since she was a freshman, she deserves it." Joe agreed.

"I just think Brittany and Sam would be more fun," Sugar sighed, "Rachel and Finn could be such sticks in the mud."

"I'm surprised Artie didn't apply. The way Noah tells it he loved being in charge." I ventured.

"I do." Artie said behind me.

I looked over at him and blushed violently. For the second time in two days I sat there just wishing I could disappear.

"Just because I like being in charge doesn't mean I would want to be in charge of you all every damn day." He smiled. I half expected him to throw up his famous 'Preaching' hand, then smiled in spite of myself.

_This may just work out…I like McKinley. Now if I can just avoid mentioning this to my brother._


	6. Chapter 6

**For anyone**** who may be reading this sorry for the super short chapters. I wrote them in more of a scene context so it's a little choppy.**

**Josephine xx**

The end of the week approached suddenly. When it was time to vote in Glee club everyone seemed so sure on whom they were going to vote for. On the other hand I wasn't so sure.

I had thought about it all day. I had tried to myself in Noah's shoes. Noah wanted nothing more than the glee club to succeed. He told me that once. I really thought about each team but I still couldn't decide. But sitting there it hit me. I suddenly knew who the best choice was. Now I just had to pray the rest of the club had come to the decision too.

"So after carefully counting all the votes I have determined our new leads," Schue announced dramatically, "The winners are…."

_Please, please…._


	7. Chapter 7

"…Blaine and Tina!" Schue announced proudly, "Congratulations, you two."

Tina looked shocked. She was thrilled though, everyone could tell. After all these years she was finally getting her chance to shine. She was getting her chance to be Rachel Berry.

"Mr. Schue?" asked Blaine (who was far too happy about this), "May we say a few words?"

"Of course Blaine," Schue replied smiling in his famous Schuester way.

As Blaine and Tina walked up I couldn't help but feel like I was a part of something bigger. I had a legacy to protect. I was ready for anything.

_Or at least that's what I thought._


	8. Chapter 8

_The next few weeks were a lot of work. I had singing lessons, dancing lessons, and had to get acquainted with the stage- all in preparation for one thing-_

**_Sectionals._**

_Sectionals are still a month away but the mood is definitely a lot tenser in the choir room now. We have a championship and a reputation to protect. We have to make sure everything that the generation before us worked for won't be in vain. We needed a plan._


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes whether I like it or not I need my brother's guidance. Like when I was learning how to ride a bike, or when I was teaching myself how to play the guitar. And right now, I need a little guidance.

"Hi Noah," I said when I heard the tone for his voicemail, "Sorry for calling you in the middle of the day like this but I need some help. Call me when you can."

I hung up the phone and stuck it back in my pocket. I felt nervous, I need help but I don't know what I'm supposed to tell him. He doesn't even know that I go to McKinley, let alone the fact that I'm in the New Directions.

I pushed it out of my mind. I'd have to deal with it. I can't afford being distracted during algebra. Ms. Key hates me enough as it is simply because Noah's my brother.


	10. Chapter 10

_One-two-three-four, one—two—three—shit._

"You okay Matt?" Blaine asked kneeling next to me.

I blushed. This is the second time I've fallen during this practice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Blaine." I replied pushing myself up.

_Bzzzzz._

I froze. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I sneaked a glance at it.

Noah. Perfect.

"Blaine? I need to take this. It's Noah; it could be a family emergency." I whispered to him.

He nodded. He probably didn't even hear me since he was discussing the routine with Tina.

"Hello," I said answering the call as I slipped out of the choir room.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" my brother replied.

I paused. I figured it would be better if we talked about this face-to-face, "Can you meet me at the Lima Bean around three?"

"I don't know, I have a paper due Thursday. I'll see if I can swing by." He replied hesitantly.

"Thanks big brother," I said a small smile on my face. I was so proud of his new relationship with his education.

He laughed, "Anytime kiddo."

_Click!_

I took a deep breath and walked back in the choir room. Fifteen minutes later I stumbled out after managing to knock myself out while trying to turn 90 degrees.

_I think I've managed to claim Finn's title as worst dancer in the club._


	11. Chapter 11

I got to the Lima Bean at 3:01 after convincing Joe to give me a ride on his way to work. Being a freshman sucks mostly because you don't have a license or a car.

When I got there I saw Noah lounging at one of the front tables with two coffees in front of him. When he waved me over I was wondering if one was for me or if he was so tired he needed both.

"Hey kid," he greeted me, "You still drink the house drip?"

"I do," I said taking the cup he was now offering me, "I'm surprised you remembered."

"Well it was either that or the Mocha." He replied, rolling his eyes and stretching.

"I'm allergic to chocolate, Noah." I reminded him for the umpteenth time.

There was an awkward silence while I desperately tried to get my thoughts together. Part of me still felt like this was a bad idea.

Finally Noah got irritated and opened the conversation, "What do you need Matt?"

"I need glee club advice." I said softly.

"Glee club advice?" he scoffed, "You're in a glee club?"

"Not just any glee club," I replied, "The New Directions."

I swear he nearly spit coffee all over me.

_Slick, Matt. Way to tell him __**after**_ _he takes a sip._


End file.
